Xaviana To Xula
by DeidaraLuvr7000
Summary: "I remember it like it was only yesterday..." the little girl murmured. "How I transferred from Alexina to Mari so...bluntly..."


She stood there at the center of Dunbarton with the black and gold winter coat she obtained as a gift from a guildmate from Persia. Sitting down, she realized the events that has happened to her since a year ago. Her own spirit weapon, which she named after a well-known friend, slept casually inside the dagger in which he was implanted in.

"I remember it like it was only yesterday..." the little girl murmured. "How I transferred from Alexina to Mari so...bluntly..."

[Flashback]

"Really Xen? Really?" the tiny little girl asked, distraught at her friend over the chatbox. "I have a level 200 here in Alexina and you want me to switch to MARI? That place is just so...so deserted!"

"I'm sorry but I don't wanna move from here. I have a level 75 here and currently finishing up my generation 1. You have to come here! Please?" Xen pleaded. "Please Xaviana?"

Sighing heavily, Xaviana gazed at the alter. The shadow mission in which she was supposedly stuck on and no one would be able to help. Alexina was a crappy town, full of scammers, hackers, and mainly douchebags. The divorced husband? She still couldn't stand it. Why not? She could start a new. Meet new people. Actually be in a more active and less obnoxious guild. Actually know when or not to love someone who loves someone else...

"Fine," she finally said. "But if I EVER get annoyed by anyone in that new town, I'm going back to Alexina."

"THANKS!" Xen replied. "Now I gotta go. I'll catch up with you later, okay? We can do a SM together when you get here!"

"Alright..."

Xen got out the chatroom after that. Immediately, Xaviana followed after. Her eyes were blank with a scatter of red. The hair she loved so much, she'll surely miss. But hell, she isn't gonna miss this town so much.

[Flashback ends]

"You told me about it," Hino, the spirit weapon, boomed inside her head.

"Yeah," the little girl replied. "When I made a new start, everyone knows that you go back to a total level of 1. It was supposed to be hell for me at first, but then I met a sweet giant outside of Emain Macha..."

[Flashback]

The little girl, now named Xula, held onto the cart of goods and trudged it along Osna Sail. Past it, she finally made it to Emain Macha. Tired, she sat down after delivering the goods and obtaining a good amount of profit.

Dammit! Xen, I'll kill you the next time I see you!

Shortly after, a giant by the name of Mychal, came from delivering goods with the speediness of his wagon. Xula sweatdropped in embarrassment. She has always wanted a wagon, but was too lazy to even do commercing before in the past when EVERYBODY in Alexina was doing it. Now, hardly anybody does because everyone she saw has an elephant...

A motherfucking multi-colored elephant. Ain't that some shit...

The giant sat down beside Xula, tired and panting. She twitched.

What is he tired for? He has horses! I have to use my goddamn legs!

Pouting, Xula poked him endlessly.

If he turns out to be one of those TROLLS, I swear to my pinky finger, I'm MOVING OUT OF HERE!

Mychal looked over at the little human girl poking him endlessly. He merely laughed and picked her up, placing her on top of his head. Xula blinked and looked down at him. Something tells her, this giant is up to something vicious.

"What's up with you little one? Guildless?" he joked, poking Xula's nose.

"Well, yeah you can say that," she replied, poking her tongue out.

"Aww, that's adorable!"

"NYA!"

"That's also adorable!"

"..."

"No matter what, it's gonna look adorable."

"Dammit..."

[Flashback ends]

"After the both of you talked, Navied invited you into the guild," Hino said, tiredly.

"Yup, and the chatroom was always alive. You never see it go dead once!" the little girl laughed.

She looked at the darling looking ring that was placed on her finger. The one she married, DMT, also known as Hinotama, was her husband in this town...for the hell of it at least.

"And I remember when he first asked me to marry him. It wasn't romantic at all," she laughed a little. "But, to be honest..."

"You were gonna ask him to marry you anyway," Hino replied, smirking in her mind.

"Guilty as charged. I wasn't going to let some other girl go after the REAL Hinotama!"

[Flashback]

"DAUGHTER! WHY!? WHY ARE YOU MARRYING HINO!?" Mirror called out from the sidelines of the alter. "This is madness! Pure madness!"

"Calm down Mirror, I think they make a cute couple!" Pikal exclaimed. "Mommy's proud of you Xula! I want grandchildren though!"

"Why would she want grandchildren? Why would you even think of that?" DMT asked, confused.

"Hey! I want grandchildren! Are you gonna give me some Xula?" Pikal asked with the cute puppy eyes.

"You'll get some soon, mommy."

"Yay! I'm so proud of you!"

[Flashback ends]

"Isn't it weird how everything turned out in the end mistress?" Hino asked, ready to fall back asleep. "Also, when are you going to feed me again. I don't want to yell at you again for the mistreatment. Hopefully I'm not asking for much..."

"You're not and don't worry. I'll feed you soon..." Xula smirked, listening to the snoring of the spirit weapon.

A chat message appeared in her log. It was from DMT. Confused, she opened it up and saw the message that he sent her.

"Hey. Can you come to Belvast? I have something to give you," he said.

"Sure. I'm on my way," Xula replied, getting up and unequipping Hino.

"Hurry. Don't be slow. I'll hurt you."

"What!?"

"I'm just kidding! Now come over here!"

"Fine, fine. I'm coming."

"Good."

Xula, aka Xullified, hung up the chat and made her way towards Port Cobh. She smiled gently to herself.

It really is surprising how the way things turned out in the end...


End file.
